Sungmin's Love Stories OneshotDrabbles
by ssnowish
Summary: Dua tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan saat ini pula Sungmin merasa sikap Hankyung padanya mulai berubah. Apa yang terjadi?  Mind to Read?  CHAPTER 3 : HanMin
1. Foreword

**"Sungmin adalah dongsaeng sekaligus hyung yang terkenal dengan ke-aegyo-annya yang tidak tertandingi"**

This is fic when Sungmin paired with the all members in Super Junior ! :D

_TeukMin,HeeMin,HanMin,YeMin,KangMin,EunMin,HaeMin,WonMin,WookMin,KyuMin, + ZhouMin and HenMin_

Mmmmm tadinya mau masukin Shindong oppa juga, tapi takut disantet sama Nari-onnie XD jadi stella nggak bisa bikin,hehe

Setelah selesai semuanya Stella pengen tahu yang paling bagus Ming pair sama siapa.

Langsung aja ya, Happy Reading to Chapter 1 ! Next!


	2. Chapter 1

**Super Junior's Sungmin pairings Oneshot/drabbles**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Pair : HeeMin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst,Romance,Friendship**

**Warning(s): BoyXBoy, OOC, Typo(s)**

* * *

><p>"Oppa, jaga kesehatanmu", sesosok yeojya berambut panjang, berkulit putih dan tinggi menghampiri Kim Heechul.<p>

Heechul menyentuh pipinya sebentar dan tersenyum, walaupun matanya terlihat lelah dan sedih, tapi ia usahakan untuk memberi kesan bahwa dia kuat . "Sudah pasti SulliSulli dongsaeng-ku yang cantik, jangan menangis ya", Heechul mengelap air mata di pipi Sulli yang sedari tadi jatuh. "Oppa pergi dulu", akhirnya ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sulli.

Heechul melewati koridor _backstage_ dimana setiap orang yang dia lewati selalu memberi kata-kata selamat jalan atau sekedar _'berjuang!'_. Heechul membalas ke-peduli-an mereka satu-satu, ia sadar, banyak orang yang selalu mendukungnya, yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hatinya dan dengan melihat wajah mereka saja sudah seperti vitamin baginya, seperti seorang namja yang yang sedang duduk memunggunginya sekarang ini di ruang ganti Super Junior.

Heechul menepuk pundak namja itu. Tapi namja itu sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menolehkan ataupun mendongakkan wajahnya. Heechul menghela nafas, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada jeda lama setelah Heechul bertanya, si namja tadi belum juga bersuara.

"Apa maksud hyung?", akhirnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namja yang berarti adalah dongsaeng Heechul itu memecah keheningan.

"Semua orang membicarakanmu, untuk kesekian kalinya", Heechul menatap mata dongsaengnya itu di cermin. "Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, matanya masih menatap lurus datar ke arah pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Kau tahu, orang-orang itu lucu sekali, mereka bilang kau tidak punya hati karena tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedihmu di panggung tadi", Heechul berusaha tertawa. "Mereka bilang kau tidak pernah menangis"

Heechul membelai rambut Sungmin lembut, "Padahal mereka saja yang tidak tahu,ya kan, _bunny_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

Heechul mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga sekarang wajah mereka berhadapan. Heechul di atas sedangkan Sungmin masih duduk.

"Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu", Sungmin berkata pelan.

"Kenapa?"

…..

"Katakan kenapa Lee Sungmin?"

"Karena itu membuatku…"

Heechul melihat butiran bening di pelupuk mata Sungmin, tertahan disitu. Sinar lampu di meja rias membuat mata rubahnya semakin berkilau. Heechul memeluknya dari atas, ia benamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin

"Menangislah, menangislah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan saat orang lain tak ada", Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Heechul menyentuh tiap pori kulit lehernya.

"Aku…tidak akan….menangis…", Sungmin menelan ludah dan suaranya bergetar.

"Menangislah seperti saat dua hari yang lalu di kamarku, menangislah hingga kau lupa tertidur masih menggunakan make up"

"Tidak"

"Menangislah seperti setiap saat kau mengirim pesan padaku menyuruhku jangan pergi"

"Berhenti hyung…"

"Menangislah dan aku akan memelukmu hingga waktunya aku tidak bisa lagi memelukmu"

"Cukup hyung!", untuk terakhir kalinya akhirnya tangis Sungmin pecah. Ia memukul-mukul dada Heechul. "Kau bodoh hyung, kau bodoh!"

Heechul tersenyum, akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan semua topeng ketegarannya sejak tadi. Ia mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Aku memang bodoh, kau boleh menangis sepuasnya"

Disitulah, Sungmin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya pada siapapun, kecuali pada hyung kesayangannya, Kim Heechul.

"Setelah ini jangan lupa bersihkan _make up_ mu, atau kau akan mendapat bengkak seperti itu lagi di matamu", Heechul terkekeh geli.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti kesal.

"Selama aku disana aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar kau menangis lagi"

"Hyung…"

"Hn?"

"Tidak bisakah kau…tidak pergi?", Sungmin menarik ujung baju Heechul. Seperti anak kecil yang mencegah teman sepermainannya agar tidak pulang. Ia menunduk, mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, sekali lagi ia mengusap kepala Sungmin. "Hyung hanya pergi sebentar"

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengucapkan _'good morning bunny'_ setiap harinya kepadaku? Siapa yang akan mendatangiku ketika aku ada masalah?"

"Hyung hanya pergi sebentar Min…"

"Siapa yang akan tertawa dan memberikanku baju-baju kelinci pink dan memaksaku untuk memakainya?"

"Min…"

"Aku tidak akan bisa mendengar suaramu lagi hyung"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar Min, hyung tidak mati, kenapa kau harus sedih?"

"Aku membencimu Hyung"

Heechul memeluk Sungmin yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. "Hyung juga mencintaimu"

"Aku membencimu Kim Heechul"

"Sssh…aku mencintaimu juga Lee Sungmin"

Dan disitulah Sungmin menangis kembali dalam pelukan Heechul, mengeluarkan semuanya hingga tetes terakhir setelah selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Hanya Heechul lah yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan air matanya.

Terdengar pintu ruang ganti terbuka, "Heechul waktunya kita..", sang leader terhenti saat melihat Sungmin tertidur di pelukan Heechul.

"Sst, dia tertidur. Kita langsung pulang saja ke dorm", Heechul menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, tanda menyuruh diam.

Leeteuk mengangguk.

Heechul menggendong Sungmin dengan _bridal style_ ke dalam mobil.

Setelah sampai Dorm, ia menggendong Sungmin ke kamarnya. Menyelimuti setengah badan dengan selimut _pink_-nya.

Heechul mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut. "Kau tahu hyung akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Jangan menangis lagi selama hyung tidak ada ya. Kau hanya boleh menangis didepanku"

Sungmin menggerakkan sedikit badannya, tapi tetap tidak terbangun. Heechul bernafas lega.

"Dua tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar, itu tidak akan terasa, kau tahu juga kan?"

"Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan pergi selama 2 tahun. Apa kau tega hyung-mu ini juga akan menangis seperti sekarang?"

Heechul tersenyum miris, "Saat kau sedih, pejamkan matamu, bayangkan aku ada di sampingmu. Di sana aku akan merasakannya, aku akan mengirim malaikatku kepadamu"

"Sampai jumpa 2 tahun lagi dan aku akan menjadi hyung yang lebih tampan untukmu"

Heechul mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut, "Hyung menyayangimu, bunny"

Tanpa Heechul sadari, air mata Sungmin menetes satu di pipinya.

_'Aku juga menyayangimu hyung'_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaah Stella jadi mewek nahan nangis sendiri nih . Cuma pendek sih, tapi emang sengaja dibikin pendek ,namanya juga oneshotdrabbles ,hehe ^^**

**Sebenernya chapter pertama mau TeukMin (urut sama umur) , tapi berhubung sekarang suasananya lagi HeeMin , jadi dibikin HeeMin deh.**

**Chapter selanjutnya rencananya sih TeukMin, wait for it ya :D !**

**REVIEW PLEASE GOMAWOYOOOO~**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Hyung"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Apa kau percaya Santa ?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Super Junior's Sungmin pairings Oneshotdrabbles**

**Chapter 2**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Pair : TeukMin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Friendship, Family**

**Warning(s): BoyXBoy, OOC, Typo(s)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi ! This time to TeukMin ,<strong>_

_**Buat yang request HaeMin atau Simin sabar yaaaa soalnya kan perjalanan masih panjang, masih ada HanMin, Kangmin, Yemin,dll :P hehehe**_

_**Oh iya maaf banget dulu sebenernya udah sempet update TeukMin tapi karena nggak puas dan menurutku jelek jadi Stella hapus deh. Sekarang baru the real chapter :D**_

_**Anyway,happy reading!**_

* * *

><p>Sungmin berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Bibirnya merekah menunjukkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi. Matanya menatap binar benda yang sekarang di genggamnya erat-erat. Senyumnya tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.<p>

"Sungmin-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Leeteuk melongokkan kepalanya masuk dan mendapati Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang kagum bando rusa yang ada di tangannya. Mendengar panggilan Leeteuk, Sungmin berhenti dari kegiatannya –yang sepertinya asik- dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Mm…tidak apa-apa", jawab Sungmin sambil mengulum senyum

Leeteuk mengelus dagunya, ia mendekat ke Sungmin. "Kau mencurigakan. Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali" , tanpa sadar Leeteuk juga menyunggingkan senyum gara-gara melihat Sungmin bahagia.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan masih memancarkan binar-binar di bola mata nya.

Leeteuk mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut. "Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?"

Sungmin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bando rusa berwarna merah itu. "Hadiah. Aku baru saja mendapatkan hadiah ,hyung"

0o0o0

Esok hari,

Sungmin berdiri sambil menatap kotak musik yang berbunyi mengalunkan musik natal yang sangat indah. Tiap dentingan membuat hati Sungmin tenang .

Ia terus berdiri dan hanya menatap kotak musik tersebut yang disampingnya tergeletak kertas kecil bertuliskan "Gift for you. 4-days before Christmas"

Senyum merekah di bibir Sungmin.

o0o0o

"Teukie-hyung! Siapa yang menaruh coklat dan marshmallow di kasurku ini? Apa Shindong-hyung lagi?", Sungmin menatap tidak percaya dengan setumpuk coklat dan beberapa bungkus Marshmallow berwarna-warni di atas ranjang-nya.

Hanya terdengar jawaban 'tidak tahu' dari Leeteuk yang memang baru saja lewat depan kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir keras, apa mungkin Shindong-hyung tadi memakai tempat tidurnya untuk memakan cemilan? Ah itu hal tidak masuk akal sekali.

Mata Sungmin tertuju pada sebuah kartu di bawah tumpukan coklat. Kali ini warnanya emas dan berbentuk kotak dengan taburan bubuk silver yang membuat kartu itu makin berkilau.

"_Gift for you. 3-days before Christmas"_

Senyum Sungmin makin mengembang.

0o0o0o

**_Day before Christmas_**

"Hyung"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya Santa?"

Leeteuk yang baru membaca majalah di sofa memutuskan untuk bangun dan menghadap dongsaeng-nya yang sekarang sedang menyeruput pelan teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Hmm…50:50"

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kenapa hanya setengah-setengah hyung?"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendegar reaksi Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat menginginkan jawaban 'ya' dari leeteuk.

"Memangnya kau percaya Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin memberikan sedikit anggukan kecil sebelum menunduk dan pipinya menunjukkan semburat merah.

Leeteuk terkekeh geli, "Kau benar-benar percaya ada Santa?"

"Santa pasti ada hyung! Dengar hyung, sudah 4 hari ini aku mendapat hadiah-hadiah yang tiba-tiba selalu ada di kamarku. Pertama aku mendapatkan bando rusa, hari berikutnya ada kotak musik lalu tumpukan coklat , dan hari ini aku mendapatkan topi ini", Sungmin dengan girangnya menunjukkan topi berwarna hitam pada Leeteuk.

"Dengar, Sungmin-ah. Apa kau yakin jaman kecil dulu Santa sebenarnya bukan Appa mu sendiri?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpikir keras. "Du-dulu kaus kaki yang aku gantung di meja selalu terisi penuh saat pagi di hari natal. A-aku tidak tahu itu..ng..appa ku atau bukan, tapi yang pasti itu pasti Santa!"

Leeteuk terkekeh kembali mendengar jawaban sangat polos dari Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar percaya itu Santa yang memberikannya?"

"Yah hyung kenapa seperti tidak percaya begitu padaku? Coba perhatikan hyung, kalau bukan Santa, siapa lagi yang memberiku hadiah yang banyak ini hyung? Appa kan tidak tinggal di dorm ini"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin lembut. "Baiklah, sekarang kelinci-ku yang manis sebaiknya tidur saja. Besok adalah hari terakhir Santa memberimu hadiah, kau pasti sangat menantikannya"

Sungmin sangat excited memikirkan Santa akan membawakan hadiah terakhirnya di malam natal ini. Ia segera menuruti perintah hyung-nya itu, menuju ke kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa matikan lampu Ming-ah. Tidur yang nyenyak. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas juga hyung", Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Leeteuk. Dan Leeteuk melanjutkan membaca majalah kembali.

0o0o0

Sungmin merapatkan selimutnya hingga sebatas hidungnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dalam kegelapan. Ia mencoba untuk segera tidur tapi tidak bisa, ia sangat berdebar menantikan malam ini.

Besok natal, dan Santa pasti akan datang malam ini. Memikirkannya saja Sungmin sampai tidak bisa tidur.

_Ckrek._

"Ming, kau belum tidur?", Leeteuk mengecek keadaan dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Mmm..sebentar lagi hyung", Sungmin menggumam.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar Sungmin sebelum mengucapkan 'cepat tidur'.

Tengah malam, akhirnya Sungmin sudah sangat mengantuk, ia makin merapatkan selimutnya dan pada akhirnya menuju alam mimpi.

Beberapa jam kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka, bunyi pijakan kaki pelan memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"Hn?", Sungmin yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang di kamarnya segera bangun. Tapi karena lampu kamarnya dimatikan jadi ia tetap tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang itu naik ke tempat tidurnya. Sungmin sempat terkaget tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"Santa? Kau kah itu?"

Orang itu menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan, ia membimbing Sungmin untuk kembali berbaring dengan posisi dia di atasnya.

"Santa?"

"Anak baik harus tidur nyenyak"

Sungmin mengerjap, "Aku tahu kau pasti datang Santa!", ucap sungmin dengan nada gembira

"Ssst..sudah tengah malam, jangan terlalu berisik"

"Santa, kau membawakanku hadiah apa?", tanya Sungmin dengan innocent.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

Sungmin terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Santa masih berada di posisi atas Sungmin. Deru nafas hangat terasa olehnya.

"Tunggu sebentar…. K-kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaramu ya?"

"Oh ya? Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk walaupun tetap saja tidak terlihat karena gelap.

"Benar..suaramu sangat…familiar"

"Wow benarkah?"

Sungmin membelai pipi sang Santa, dengan insting,tentunya. Lembut, dan hangat. Jemari Sungmin mulai menelusuri bibir, hidung dan juga dahi. Ia sangat mengenal wajah ini.

"T-Teuki-hyung?"

Sang Santa mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin. "Hmm?"

"Jadi Teukie-hyung adalah Santa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum geli. "Menurutmu?"

"Jadi hyung yang memberikan hadiah-hadiah padaku?"

Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memainkan rambut Sungmin lalu menjatuhkan ciuman ke leher Sungmin.

"H-hyung…."

"Jadi…kau ingin hadiah apa untuk hari terakhir ini Sungmin-ah?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah, Ia tidak menyangka ternyata hyung kesayangannya itulah Santa Klaus yang dari kemarin mengirimkannya hadiah natal. Dadanya berdebar-debar bukan main. Jika saja ia tahu hal ini lebih awal….

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Leeteuk, membawanya ke pelukan erat. "Begini saja hyung. Aku ingin memelukmu sampai pagi"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan perlahan hangat dirasakan di seluruh tubuhnya. Leeteuk mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin, membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Sungmin melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Sleep tight bunny, Saranghaeyo"

"Na-nado..jeongmal Saranghae hyung…"

Dan ini adalah malam natal terindah bagi Lee Sungmin

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL !<strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAY :)**

* * *

><p>Nyaaah, entah kenapa bikin TeukMin kesannya tetep cinta hyung ke dongsaeng nya. Susah banget nge feel Teuk jadi namjachingu nya Minnie, susah T^T<p>

Tapi aku berusaha buat bikin se so sweet mungkin. Mungkin pendapat readers sekalian berbeda-beda. Ada yang tetep bisa melihat mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih, ada mungkin yang ngeliatnya sebagai kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Terserah pemikiran readers sekalian bagaimana :DD

Yang penting, Bottom!Min ! LOL *maaf jadi OOT*

(saya termasuk penganut say no to Top!Min ) XD

Sekali lagi, Merry Xmas :))) !


	4. Chapter 3

**Super Junior's Sungmin pairings Oneshot/drabbles**

**Chapter 3**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Pair : HanMin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Warning(s): BoyXBoy, Typo(s), unbeta-ed**

* * *

><p><em>Aloha, perkembangan yang sangat lambat untuk semua fic ku sepertinya -_-<em>

_ah...kadang saya kecewa juga. Tapi jujur entah kenapa sering kedapetan yang namanya writer's block /sigh_

_Tapi malam ini, dengan semangat yang cukup membara, saya update oneshot collection ini dan memenuhi malam saya dengan bayangan HanMin dimana-mana hahaha._

_Okay, Selamat membaca :) !_

* * *

><p><em>"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Dan ini namjachingu-ku. Perkenalkan. Tan Hankyung"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SUNGMIN'S POV<strong>

Aku memasuki lorong-lorong redup di belakang panggung. Menyapa beberapa staff konser yang sedang sibuk kesana-kemari. Mereka tersenyum dan beberapa menanyakan keberadaanku kemari. Tentu saja aku menjawab dengan "Menemui namjachingu-ku".

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang ganti, yang sudah kukenal baik sebagai ruang ganti namja kesayanganku, Hankyung.

Aku membawa kotak bekal berisi cake dan beberapa roll sushi untuknya. Aku mencoba membuatnya sendiri di rumah, semoga dia suka.

"Hankyung-ah", aku menyapanya dengan manis di balik pintu.

Ia sedang duduk dan hair-stylist sedang merapikan rambutnya. Menyadari kedatanganku, ia tersenyum lembut. "Minnie,kau datang"

Aku mengangguk senang, "Hari ini kubawakan cake dan sushi untukmu. Makanlah sebelum mulai naik panggung", aku membuka kotak bekal dan menunjukkan beberapa roll sushi dan cake yang tertata rapi.

Pertama ia tersenyum riang melihat apa yang kubawakan tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi aneh. "Mm..maaf tapi tolong letakkan saja disitu nanti aku makan"

Aku menatap dia bingung, kuhela nafas sebentar. "Baiklah, aku letakkan disini. Nanti setelah tampil langsung dimakan ya, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

"B-baiklah", Hankyung hanya menjawab tanpa menatapku.

Ku akui, sikapnya sangat aneh.

"Aku akan menontonmu dari backstage. Jae-noona pasti akan mengijinkanku", aku tertawa mengingat staff produser yang bernama Jae noona itu sangat lemah terhadap aegyo-ku, jadi aku sering di-izin-kan melihat performance namjachinguku dari backstage.

Dari ekor mataku sempat kulihat Hankyung tersenyum dan hampir tertawa, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah datar lagi. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Ada apa sih dengannya?

Aku pergi ke backstage untuk menunggu Hankyung tampil.

Setelah beberapa performance yang menakjubkan-pastinya- , aku kembali mengikuti Hankyung ke ruang ganti. Tapi saat disana aku melihat ruangan kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Kucoba bertanya pada make up artist Hankyung yang kebetulan lewat, "Chaerin noona, Hankyung dimana?"

"Oh dia sudah menuju lokasi pemotretan untuk majalah sekarang", Chaerin noona menjawab seadanya dan langsung pergi.

"O-oh baiklah, terimakasih", aku membungkukkan badan sedikit, tanda terimakasih.

Bahkan sekarang aku merasa staff Hankyung yang biasanya menyapaku dengan riang saat aku datang pun mulai mengacuhkanku. Apa akhir-akhir ini mereka terlalu sibuk?

Aku menunduk menatap ke bawah. Hankyung sudah pergi, bahkan tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.

Ku putuskan untuk pulang dan mengambil barang-barangku di ruang ganti tadi terlebih dahulu. Mataku tertuju pada kotak bekal yang ada di atas meja.

Utuh. Makanan di sana masih utuh belum tersentuh sama sekali. Bekal yang kubuat sedari tadi siang dengan bantuan Ryeowook, sahabatku. Bekal yang resep-nya aku cari susah payah, dan sampai tanganku teriris saat memotong sushi.

Rasanya air mataku hampir saja terjatuh, tertahan di pelupuk mata.

Aku tidak boleh menangis, untuk apa aku menangis. Mungkin Hankyung sedang sangat-sangat sibuk, hingga ia lupa untuk makan. Harusnya kau mengerti keadaan ini Sungmin, kau mempunyai kekasih seorang penyanyi terkenal, harusnya kau tahu bagaimana sibuknya dia, kau harus mengerti.

Ku tarik nafas dalam sekali lagi dan memutuskan untuk pulang sesegera mungkin.

Kurebahkan badanku di tempat tidur, dan sebelum menutup mata aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan untuk Hankyung.

_To : Hannie my love_

"_Chagi~ Jaga kesehatanmu, pakai jaket tebal saat di luar, banyaklah minum dan makan "_

_0o0o0o0o0_

Pagi hari, ku lihat satu pesan di ponselku

_From : Hannie my love_

_Minnie-ah, kau sudah bangun? Kau juga makanlah yang banyak. Jangan sakit~_

Aku tersenyum senang membaca pesan itu.

Lihat itu Sungmin, ternyata memang Hankyung kemarin sedang sibuk sekali. Rasanya hatiku mulai semangat kembali. Aku membuka buku merah muda di laciku yang berisi jadwal Hankyung selama sebulan kedepan yang tentu saja kudapat dari manager Hankyung, Seungho –hyung.

"Hmm…hari ini dia ada pemotretan lagi", aku mengangguk-angguk dan mulai membuka lemari,mengambil baju ganti, segera mandi dan bersiap diri untuk ke lokasi pemotretan Hankyung. Sebelum berangkat aku berpikir sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Oh iya! Bekal makanan!", rasanya tidak lengkap jika aku tidak membuatkannya bekal makanan. Setelah berpikir lama akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyiapkan beef-cheese-sandwich untuknya.

"Yap. Sudah siap semuanya", aku tersenyum bangga pada diriku sendiri. Kulihat jam dinding di ruang tamu, "Astaga sudah jam segini!", aku membuka note kecilku, membaca jadwal Hankyung jam 12 siang adalah….konferensi pers tentang album terbarunya.

Aku mengerti dan langsung menuju ke tempat konferensi pers.

Sesampainya disana kulihat para wartawan sudah sangat ramai mengerubungi ruangan tempat konferensi pers. Kuputuskan untuk masuk lewat belakang tempat biasa Hankyung dan staff nya berada. Aku bertemu dengan Seungho-hyung.

"Hyung!", aku menyapanya. Ia menoleh.

"Oh..Sungmin-ah..ada apa kemari?"

"Tentu saja ingin menemui Hankyung…kau ini lucu sekali hyung", aku mencoba mencairkan suasana tapi Seungho-hyung hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sebentar aku tanya dia dulu ya", Seungho-hyung pergi ke tempat Hankyung berada.

Aku mengangguk dan dengan manis menunggu.

Seungho-hyung kembali, aku mulai tidak sabar dan bertanya, "Bagaimana hyung? Dia sedang di ruang apa?"

"Maaf Sungmin-ah, tapi dia sedang ada di ruang tunggu sedang dalam proses hair-styling, dan dia berpesan hanya orang penting yang boleh menemuinya"

"A-apa?"

"Maaf Sungmin-ah, tapi aku harus segera pergi", Seungho-hyung menganggukkan kepala tanda permisi dan aku juga membalasnya.

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan kotak bekal makanan yang sedari tadi kubawa.

...

...

"Jadi….aku bukan orang penting?"

0o0o0o0o0

Kurapatkan jaket tebalku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin, padahal aku sudah ada di depan perapian di ruang santai tapi tetap saja dingin ini menusuk sekali.

Akhir tahun memang selalu seperti ini, dingin,

Tahun baru ya?

Padahal aku ingin sekali menikmati malam Tahun baru bersama Hankyung seperti tahun lalu…..menyalakan kembang api bersama, pesta Barbeque, meniup terompet.

"Hah….", aku menghela nafas berat. Sedari tadi aku memindah-mindah channel TV tapi tidak ada yang menarik.

Aku sangat rindu dengan Hankyung-ku, Hannie-ku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kesibukannya sungguh keterlaluan. Aku merasa sikapnya sangat berbeda padaku. Apa kesibukan memang membuat sifat orang berubah?

Hari ini saja dia sama sekali tidak mengirimiku pesan.

Padahal aku benar-benar rindu padanya. Suaranya, tawanya, pelukannya…..

Tidak sadar setetes air mata jatuh di pipiku. Buru-buru aku mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Cih, cengeng sekali kau Sungmin", aku mengolok diriku sendiri.

Kupeluk erat boneka kelinci besar kesayanganku. Setelah lama berpikir, aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Seungho-hyung untuk mengetahui keadaan dan keberadaan Hankyung.

Tuut. Tuut.

"Yoboseyo?"

…

"Ah hyung, bisakah aku tau sekarang Hankyung dimana?"

….

"Oh..ya ya aku tahu. Baiklah hyung gomawo"

Aku menutup sambungan. Menyambar tas dan kunci mobilku. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk bertemu dengan Hankyung…aku ingin segera menemuinya.

Dari info Seungho-hyung, Hankyung sedang berada di acara pre-recording Music Bank. Kunyalakan mesin dan melaju menuju lokasi.

Sekali lagi, pokoknya aku harus menemuinya, kali ini harus berhasil.

Mobilku sudah terparkir rapi. Aku berlari di lobby dan bertemu dengan Chaerin-noona.

"Noona, maaf, apa kau tahu-"

"Maaf Sungmin-ah, aku buru-buru", Chaerin noona pergi dengan terburu-buru. Entah kenapa aku merasa di acuhkan.

Aku harus bertanya pada siapa lagi?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Jae noona sedang berdiri di dekat meja info.

"Jae-noona!", aku menyapanya dengan riang.

"Oh-ah Sungmin-ah…ke-kenapa kau ada disini?", Jae noona terlihat kaget.

"Tentu saja ingin menemui namjachingu ku noona, masa' kau tidak tahu kebiasaanku", aku mencubit lengannya dan menunjukkan aegyo-ku, "Kau mau memberitahuku sekarang dia ada dimana kan noona?"

Jae noona tampak gelisah, bola matanya bergeser ke kanan-kiri.

Aku heran dengan tingkahnya. "Noona?"

"Um oh iya, Hankyung sekarang ada di ruang tunggu 45"

Aku tersenyum mendapat jawaban dari Jae noona, "Terimakasih noona!", aku melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Empat lima..empat lima…em…ah ini dia!", akhirnya aku menemukan ruang 45.

Aku mengetok pintu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka perlahan pintu ruangan.

"Permisi..Hankyung-ah..aku…"

Dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan terburuk dalam hidupku.

Mulutku menganga tak dapat berkata apa-apa, bibirku membiru. Bukan karena kedinginan, ini lebih para dari itu.

Aku melihatnya, melihatnya, dengan seorang perempuan cantik,tinggi yang sedang berada di pangkuannya, dan mereka….berbisik mesra.

Air mataku tertahan. SHOCK. Sangat shock, bahkan sampai aku lupa siapa nama dan berapa umurku sekarang.

"Ha…hankyung-ah….", aku panggil namanya perlahan, semoga ia mendengarnya

Hankyung kaget dan menoleh ke arahku, dari wajahnya terlihat sangat shock. Ia segera membenarkan posisinya dan mengisyaratkan si wanita untuk turun.

"Su-sungmin-ah aku…", Hankyung sangat panik dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi wanita yang aku kenal bernama Choi Sooyoung itu menggenggam tangan Hankyung erat, membuat Hankyung tersadar dan mengontrol emosinya.

"Ah…kau datang kemari Sungmin-ah", suaranya terdengar kalem sekarang. Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa ia tetap kalem seperti sekarang?

Aku menunduk, menyimpan semua amarah dan pertanyaan.

"Ya, aku datang kemari karena aku sangat,sangat merindukanmu. Sudah pernah kau hitung berapa hari kita tidak pernah saling kontak dan bertemu sama sekali? Dan juga..bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sooyoung-ssi disini?", kucoba untuk mengontrol suaraku. Kutarik nafas sangat…dalam.

Sesaat Hankyung melirik ke arah Sooyoung. Lalu ia kembali menatapku. "Tentu saja sedang menunggu giliran untuk tampil. Apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

Hatiku tercekit sakit mendengar jawaban dari namjachingu-ku tersebut. "Apalagi yang kuharapkan? Yang kuharapkan tentu saja bukan melihatmu bermesraan dengan wanita lain!", nada suaraku makin meninggi. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka seperti ini, tapi keadaan yang memaksaku untuk marah,kesal,kecewa.

Hankyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi lagi-lagi Sooyoung menggenggam tangan Hankyung erat seperti memberi keberanian.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Sungmin-ah, ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan semakin dingin"

"Apa? Kau ingin aku pulang begitu saja? Setelah aku melihat kelakuanmu ini?", Sungmin sudah tidak dapat menahan air mata yang telah menetes.

"Sudahlah, yang kau lihat ini tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kau pulang"

Aku menarik tangan Hankyung, "Hankyung-ah! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Jebal….jelaskan padaku"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Sungmin-ah. Sebentar lagi aku tampil, ini sudah hampir jam 12, seluruh artis harus ada di atas panggung"

"Tu-tunggu aku Hankyung-ah..", air mataku semakin deras. Kenapa Hankyung jadi seperti ini? Apa salahku?

Sooyoung sudah keluar duluan meninggalkanku dan Hankyung berdua di ruang tunggu.

"Apa..apa makanan buatanku tidak enak? Atau kau tidak suka jaket pemberianku bulan lalu? Katakan padaku Hankyung-ah, apa yang membuatmu berubah akhir-akhir ini?", ucapku di tengah-tengah isakannya yang makin keras. Tangan dan kakiku bergetar lemas, wajahku memucat. "Apa yang kau tidak suka dariku akan aku rubah, kumohon, asal kau jangan begini lagi. Aku..aku sangat merindukanmu Hankyung-ah….", Kugenggam kedua tangan Hankyung, tapi genggamanku perlahan melemah karena sudah terlalu lama menangis. Lelah.

Aku sudah lelah menangis. Ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding teriris pisau ataupun tertimpa beton dari atas. Ini lebih kompleks dari itu. Kututup kedua mataku mencoba menenangkan diri.

10

9

"Kenapa, kenapa kau sudah melihatku bersama wanita lain tapi kau tetap ingin mempertahanku? Kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti ini?", suara Hankyung sedikit bergetar tetapi terdengar lebih tenang.

8

7

Aku menatap Hankyung dengan mataku yang masih sembap. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

6

5

Aku menggenggam tangannya sekali lagi, kali ini ia tidak berontak, "Apa kau ingat dulu waktu pertama kita bersama. Kau bilang padaku, bahwa kita harus membagi semuanya bersama, tawa, kasih sayang, dan air mata. Kali ini aku menangis untukmu, aku akan selalu menangis untukmu, karena kau ini adalah Tan Hankyung…Hankyung-ku"

4

3

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

2

1

CLAP.

Lampu tiba-tiba padam, Genggamanku dan Hankyung terlepas.

Aku terlonjak kaget di kegelapan. _'Apa listrik mati di Music Bank? Tidak mungkin…!'_, kucoba meraba-raba sekitar mencari penerangan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku erat, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, lembut

"Nado Saranghae"

...

...

...

"H-hankyung-ah?"

...

...

...

BRAK!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE SUNGMIN!"

Ruangan tiba-tiba terang kembali. Aku menemukan diriku di pelukan Hankyung dan dari arah pintu berhambur seluruh staff produksi Hankyung yang datang membawa kue dan terompet dan juga konfeti.

Aku berdiri shock, terdiam dan masih mencerna tentang semua ini.

Lama kelamaan bibirku mulai mengerucut dan air mataku mulai mengalir kembali.

"Hiks…"

"Hiks…"

"Hueeeeeee Hueeeeee! Kalian jahaaaaaaaaat!", aku memukul-mukul dada Hankyung yang masih memelukku erat.

Hankyung hanya tertawa pelan dan mengelus rambutku.

"Jahaaaat Jahaaaat!", teriakku di sela tangisanku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hai Sungminnie Happy birthday!", terlihat Chaerin-noona menghampiriku dan membawakanku kue ulang tahun. "Ayolah jangan menangis terus, tiup dulu lilinnya dan make a wish"

Aku menatapnya dan masih terisak-isak seperti anak kecil. "Hiks..hiks"

"Aiiih neomu kyeoptaaa!", Chaerin noona mencubit pipiku. "Sudah ayo sini tiup lilinnya"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kututup mataku mengucapkan dalam hati harapan-harapanku selama ini. Lalu ku tiup lilinnya. Terdengar sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan.

Jae noona datang mendekatiku. "Aigoo~ My baby Minnie jangan menangis lagi. Kau tambah imut saja. Maafkan kami ya", Jae noona mengelus rambutku dan mencubit-cubit pipiku. "Selamat ulang tahun", Ia memberikanku hadiah dan aku menangis dipelukannya.

Aku merasakan seseorang mengelus punggungku. Seungho-hyung. "Sungmin-ah, selamat ulang tahun. Dan ini hadiah dariku", Ia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu kepadaku, aku menatapnya dan hampir menangis kembali. "A-ah..jangan menangis lagi Sungmin-ah…maafkan hyung ya?"

Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya.

"Ini semua ide Jae-noona", Chaerin-noona melirik ke arah Jae-noona sambil menyodorkan kado-nya padaku.

"Hei! Tapi kalian kan juga menyetujuinya!", Jaenoona merangkul pundakku dan berbisik "Yang paling menolak ide ini sebenarnya Hankyung loh", ia berkedip ke arahku.

"Sungmin-sshi"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. "Sooyoung-sshi?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ini seperti yang kau tahu, itu tadi hanya skenario kok, maafkan aku sampai kau shock seperti ini. Tapi coba salahkan Hankyung-oppa saja ya. Tadi hampir saja dia tidak bisa ber-akting di hadapanmu, untung aku tahan", aku melihat Sooyoung menghamburkan pelukan ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengusap air mata di pipiku. "Aiiiiih~ neomu kyeoptaaaa!", Sooyoung menarik-narik dan mencubit pipiku.

"Hei hei sudah berhenti menyentuh Minnie-ku", Hankyung memisahkan aku dan Sooyoung-sshi.

"Aish oppa ini overprotective sekali", Sooyoung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah Sungmin-sshi aku pergi dulu ya, seharusnya ini waktunya semua artis ke atas panggung, tapi sepertinya perkecualian untuk Hankyung-oppa", Sooyoung mengedipkan matanya. Yeojya tinggi dan cantik itu melenggang pergi dari ruangan.

Jae-noona menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan, lalu mengelus rambutku sambil menatapku lembut dan tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun uri Bunny Minnie, semoga kau bisa makin dewasa dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan", aku tertegun mendengar ucapan dari Jae-noona itu.

"Nae,uri bunny, kami permisi dulu ya, kami masih harus bertugas", Jae noona mengedipkan matanya dan melenggang pergi, seluruh staff pamit meninggalkanku dan Hankyung berdua.

Tapi sebelum melewati pintu, Jae dan Chaerin noona berbalik dan memandang hankyung tajam.

"Hankyung-ah kau harus membahagiakannya, ingat itu!"

Hankyung tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantap. Aku terkekeh geli melihat dua noona itu.

"Gomawo yorobeun", ucapku pelan tulus dari dalam hati.

"Min…"

"Hnn….?"

"Kau tahu, melihatmu menangis dan sedih seperti tadi adalah hal terburuk yang pernah aku rasakan selama hidupku"

"Melihatmu dengan wanita lain tadi juga adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku"

"Min! Itu kan hanya akting! Aku tidak akan pernah berselingkuh dari-"

"Iya iya aku tahu kok", aku tertawa mendengar reaksi Hankyung. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Aku tidak , dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu dalam kehidupan nyata Min", Hankyung menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu, tapi penuh tersirat kehangatan.

Tanganku bergerak membenahkan kerah kemejanya yang kusut, "Kalaupun kau melakukan hal itu, reaksiku akan tetap sama, dan aku tetap akan membuatmu kembali padaku"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak akan Min membuatmu menangis seperti tadi"

"Menangis pun tak apa kalau itu untuk-", kata-kataku terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut di bibirku. Manis dan hangat. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, mempererat ciuman ini.

Hankyung memisahkan jarak bibir kita setelah sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen kembali. Bola mata hitam pekat nya menatapku dalam, hingga aku rasanya tidak ingin keluar dari jeratannya.

"Aku, Tan Hankyung tidak akan membuat Lee Sungmin menangis lagi. Titik"

Aku tersenyum geli. "Ya, aku, Lee Sungmin, mengerti akan janji Tan Hankyung yang sebaiknya harus ditepati"

"Pasti"

Dia mengacak-acak rambutku dan kembali menciumku.

Oh, ini adalah hari Ulang tahun yang tidak pernah akan kulupakan.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><em>Hyaaaaaaaa apaan ini seharusnya birthday-fic buat Sungmin tapi malah ke upload nya sekarang. Aduh babo babo! hahaha author gila<em>

_Ya sudahlah nggak apa ya *bunny eyes* _

_MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW :") nggak nyangka juga ternyata banyak yang bisa melihat hubungan TeukMin (di chapter sebelumnya) sebagai sepasang kekasih *terharu* :")_

_Kalo yang ini gimanaaa? pengen tahu pendapatnya lagi~_

_oh iya dan HanMin ini lebih panjang dari dua chapter sebelumnya looooh_

_GOMAWOYOOOO buat yang udah baca :DDDD_


End file.
